Field
The present disclosure relates to a fuel cell system and a control method of the same.
Related Art
WO 2014/148164A describes a fuel cell system including a compressor configured to supply a cathode gas to a fuel cell stack and a pressure regulation valve configured to regulate the pressure of the cathode gas. This fuel cell system controls a supply amount of the cathode gas to the fuel cell stack, based on the torque of the compressor and the opening position of the pressure regulation valve.
In the fuel cell system described in WO 2014/148164A, however, simultaneous feedback control of the torque of the compressor and feedback control of the opening position of the pressure regulation valve are likely to cause hunting of the flow rate and the pressure of the cathode gas.